Archive: The Second Blackout
The Second Power Outage was a roleplay event that took place on January 23, 2011. The base's power generators failed due to unknown reasons, causing the anti-demon barrier to fail and allowing a horde of shadow demons, including the then-unnamed greater shadow demon Gilbert, to enter the base and wreck havoc. The RP was split between Jace Barnard and Neirin Paderau in the infirmary, Donni Net and Irata in the laboratory and basement and a group of recruits that started in the mess hall then made their way through base to different locations. The log of this RP can be found here. Summary Mess Hall This group consisted of Cillian Bradley, Dante, Evie De Havilland, Fuckin' Jo, Jenner, Mao, Pepper Mint and Vincent Van Wallonia. When the lights went out, those in the mess hall assumed it to be harmless, like the previous blackout. Jenner and Cillian illuminated the hall, and Jo and Mao briefly appeared looking unperturbed before vanishing again. The fighting started when a low growling echoed through the room, while something heavy slivered around its edges. Back in their room, Dante informed his partner Vincent that there were intruders on base targeting the mess hall and infirmary. The two joined the fray, while Cillian and Jenner zoomed off to the lab to find out the issue with the power generator. Dante informed Vincent that now would be the time to leave; “something big” was headed towards, its laughter ringing through the base. The laugh’s origin lept from the wall by Cillian and Jenner, bit Cillian’s leg and dragged him into the shadows. The demon shadewalked through to the mail room, Cillian pleading for his life all the while. Jenner continued flying solo to basement and realized Cillian's disappearance just as he reached Donni Net and Irata (see Laboratory/Utility Room). Cillian, meanwhile, managed to escape being eaten by burning the demon's head. The greater demon slipped back into the shadows, popped out by the utility room and was soon subdued (see Laboratory/Utility Room). Cillian himself was soon found by Jo and Vincent, who reappeared now that the conflict was over and carried him to the infirmary (see Infirmary). Laboratory/Utility Room This group consisted of Donni Net and Irata. They were later joined by Jenner and Evie De Havilland. Donni and Irata, who were down in the labs, immediately started towards the utility room when the power went out. Despite the room's close proximity, their progress was delayed by a shadow demon horde around them. The pair was joined by Jenner just as Donni punched in the room's access code, and the fire demon defended them while they restored power to the base. As Evie arrived at the scene, the greater shadow demon jumped from her shadow and attacked. She and Jenner fought against the invading demon but were instructed by Donni to subdue, not kill, him, and the demon was soon restrained and dragged to the holding cells. Infirmary Jace Barnard, Neirin Paderau. Neirin Paderau and Jace Barnard spent the duration of the attack in the infirmary. They barricaded the door to avoid conflict and the infirmary’s backup generators supplied it with power until the blackout's end. After the attack, injured recruits were brought to them. After Effects *The shadow demon, later dubbed Gilbert, didn't die like he was supposed to. He is still hanging around. *Said demon later escaped the demon holding cells and caused more chaos in Gilbert Breaks Out. *Jo and Mao bugged the base during the blackout. *Ominous conversations of foreshadow-y ominousness with Jo and Vincent. *First IC mention of Demon Monarchs. *Confirmed and direct example of demon opposition to DAMMED. *Realization of the desperate need to keep the lab secure (resurfaces in The Sub-Basement Experiments (Roleplay). Trivia *Gilbert wasn't supposed to live. *The "Derpy Mc Knife Drop" joke regarding Cillian came from this RP. *Cillian is delicious. Category:Archive: RP Records